gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Online: The Blood of the Phoenix
The Blood of the Phoenix The Blood of the Phoenix is my first fan film. In the story, a new enemy sails under the command of Jolly Roger. Captain Phoenix has allied himself with the undead order, in return for the power to transform himself into his his surname: The Phoenix. Jack Wolfspain and a few fellow pirates must find and capture this bloodthirsty brute. =Cast= Jack Wolfspain (Protagonist) Role: The pirate captain of the voyage to capture Capt. Phoenix Status: Taken by JackyWolf Maria Night (Protagonist) Role: Jack Wolfspains friend and first mate. ''' '''Status:Taken by Katbluedog Marc Bishop (Antagonist) Role: A privateer serving with the pirates Status: Open Captain Phoenix (Antagonist) Role: A bloodthirsty pirate who has allied himself with Jolly Roger. Status: Taken by -DavyBadbones- ''' William Heart (Antagonist, later Protagonist) '''Role: The first mate of Capt. Phoenix Status: Taken by Jack Pistol Jason Heel (Protagonist) Role: A young seaman hoping to make a life as a pirate ''' '''Status: Taken by Captaingoldvane2 Vince van der Lockshell (Protagonist) R ole: A dutch sailor Status: Taken by Jarod Pillagebane ''' Crew of Captain Phoenix (3 members) (Antagonists) '''Roles: Phoenix's Crew Status: Taken by Jeffrey Blasthawk, and Johnny Shark Inferno's Hitmen, others untaken Hired crew of Jack Wolfspain Role: Crew hired in middle of movie to help Wolfspain Status: Untaken Royal Guards (3) Role: King Goerge's personal bodyguards Status: Taken by Jason Shiprat, others untaken King Goerge Role: The King of Great Britan Status: Taken by Lord Maxamillion Setting Caribbean, July 1747 Userbox Here is the userbox code: BOFP Script Act 1/ Scene 1/ Setting: Customized War Frigate ( Firestorm) sailing by Tormenta (William Heart and Capt. Phoenix are on the top deck of the the ship) Heart: Capt? Phoenix: What do you want?! Heart: The crew has seen a ship following us sir. Should we order the crew to the cannons? Phoenix: Nay. They wont attack us. Heart: I dont understand. Phoenix: The are not after us. Heart: Why is that? Phoenix: Look! It is crewed by the undead! Heart: Aye sir, I see now. Phoenix: Good. Prepare to land at Isla Tormenta. We need to make a deal with the crew of Davy Jones. Heart: Aye sir. (Yells to crew) ALL HANDS! PREPARE TO LAND! Phoenix: Get the weapons ready. We'll need them. Heart: Yes Sir. (Walks to lower level of ship) Crewmember: What did he say? Heart: He said there is no need to attack it. Crewmember: Aye. (''The ship docks, light goes dark) '' End of Scene 1 Act 1/ Scene 2/ Setting: Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal/ Goveners Mansion (Maria Night is standing near the wall of the tavern, Jack Wolfspain walks over) Maria: Hello Jack, It's been a while. Wolfspain: Aye, it has. Maria: Hows your journey coming along? Wolfspain: Journey? Maria: Last I heard you were on your way to Syracuse to find the Sword of Cortez. Wolfspain: Oh, that journey. Now it rings a bell. Because of other matters, I felt the need to cut it short. Maria: Why? Wolfspain: I think if I was supposed to find it now, I would've. Maria: Ye gave up, didn't you? Wolfspain: Possibly a lil' bit. Maria: Hhmm...This isnt like you Jack, to give up something valuable when its almost in your hands! Wolfspain: Then I might be putting my personality on a hold as well. Maria: Thats not like you either. Wolfspain: You really like things to stay the way they are, dont you? Maria: Not really, but I know that your curious. Wolfspain: Well thats it then eh'? Curiosity. The things pirates like meself long for. It makes us who we are. You wont stop wanting. Maria: That didnt come from your head did you? Wolfspain: I may have overheard a bit of it on a paticular voyage to Isla Cruces to find some chest containing a "Thump Thump" as Sparrow called it. Maria: At least that part of you hasnt changed. (''Wolfspain grinnes) ''Wolfspain: You happy now? Maria: Possibly. Hey, why are there soldiers outside? Wolfspain: Were on Port Royal, the navy is always here. Maria: Not the Royal gaurd!!!! (Guards enter tavern. Maria and Wolfspain draw swords. Small Battle begins) Maria: Are they looking for you? Wolfspain: Actually, I dont know. (Battle continues for a couple minuets before the two pirates are disarmed) Maria: Now what? Wolfspain: They take us in shackles. Act 1/ Scene 2 Setting: Goveners Mansion (Guards lead the two pirates throught the streets to Govners Mansion. Maria and Wolfspain stand in front of King George) Govener: Captain Jack Wolfspain. Wolfspain: Nice to see you again, random fat man. (Nearest guard aims pistol at Wolfspain's head) Govener: That will not be neccessary, Luitenant. I do not want blood all over my floor. Wolfspain: Not appreciated either. (Gaurd looks angry) Govener: Now to the point. A man who calls himself Phoenix has allied himself with some zombie gypsy, and is causing quite a bit of trouble. I have chosen to dispatch you and your friend here to find him. Wolfspain: Well, I would but I'll be needing a ship and a crew. Could you provide this? Govener: We will provide them, as well as a captain. Wolfspain: No no no no no, I will be the captain of this journey, the one and only. You can take your captain an tell him to find another expidition. Govener:Then he will serve on the crew, but you will treat him with respect, or you and Ms. Night will end up hanging in the wind with a mouth full of flies. Maria: Who is this 'captain'? (Govener waves. Marc Bishop enters.) Bishop: I am providing my ship, Mr. Wolfy--''' '''Wolfspain: Dont call me that. Bishop: Whatever. I am providing my best ship, the Fortune Hunter, for this mission. You best take care of here. Wolfspain: Trust me mate, if it floats on water it will be my friend. Bishop: Very good. Govener: You must leave now before Captain Phoenix leavs the caribbean. If he does, we will ahve no hope of finding him. Wolfspain: Al right then, lets go. Goodbye, random fat man. (''All exit, lights go dark)'' End of Scene 2 Act 1/Scene 3/ Setting: Port Royal Main Docks (Wolfspain and Maria are standing in front of a line of pirates. Jason Heel, and Marc Bishop are present in the line along with other crew members) Wolfspain: Alrighty men, as far as I know, you are the right choices for this mission. Heel: What exactly, Is our mission? Maria: We need to find a paticular, rather mad, captain by the name of Phoenix. Crewmember: And where would we find, this Captain Phoenix? Wolfspain: Last we heard he was near Isla Tormenta, possibly on the island. Maria: We need to find and capture him as soon as we can, or the navy will come after us. Heel: We've all come across the navy a few times, who says we cant fight them. Bishop: As I am the captain of this expidition--''' '''Wolfspain: As I have told you, A privateer will not captain a pirate mission, even if it is on his ship. Bishop: This voyage is funded by the Royal Crown, and as I am the only man here who Is serving in the navy, I will decide what will happen. Now, if the navy come across us, remember, they will not take me. ONly you. Wolfspain: Well, then you didnt hear you king say what he said. Bishop: And what would that be? Maria: King George clearly said that Jack Wolfspain will be the captain of this mission. Bishop: Then I will serve as first mate. Wolfspain: That will not happen either, I already have a first mate picked out. Heel: Who might that be? Wolfspain: Im standing right next to her. Maria: Now, say Aye if you are on board. Everyone: AYE! (All walk to dinghy, lights go dark) End of Scene 3 Act 1/ Scene 4/ Setting: Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta (''Heart and Phoenix are fighting off Davy Jone's Men)'' Phoenix: Fight, Heart! Fight! Heart: I am! Well, fight harder! (''They kill all the Fish people, and put their swords away, but Phoenix feels a sword point behind his back. The entire pirate crew appear with weapons)'' Phoenix: Wolfspain Wolfspain: Hola (''Phoenix and Heart redraw their swords)'' Wolfspain: Whoa, whoa whoa, lets not get this all about, were just here to take you captive, interrorgate you, and possibly execute you. No harm. Lets just make this easy. Phoenix: Im afraid that wont be possible. KILL THEM! (Fight between two crews) Phoenix: This fight is over. Goodbye... (''Changes into phoenix and flies out. Crew followes)'' Heel: He got away. Wolfspain: Aye. We'll try again. Maria: Back to the ship! Bishop: Aye! (All run out of cave. Fight continues outside. Heart and Maria enter in hand to hand combat) Heart: You have no way of winning! Maria: We'll see about that! (''Heart stabbs, but Maria sidestepps. Heel pulls out blunderbluss and shoots Hearts sword from his hand)'' Maria: Nice try. Heart: Until next time. (Heart nods, crew runs to dinghy and dissapear) End of Scene 4/ End of Act 1 Act 2/ Scene 1/ Setting: Customized War Frigate (Fortune Hunter) Bishop: Wolfspain! Wolfspain: Aye? Bishop: We've lost them. Wolfspain: Ok then. Call the navigator. (Bishop nods and waves, Vince van der Lockshell enters) Wolfspain: What is our course? Lockshell: Phoenix's ship appears to be on its way to Padres del Fuego sir. Wolfspain: Aye. I thought he might. Tell the crew to lower the sails. We have a heading. Lockshell: Aye Capt. FULL SAIL! PLOT A COURSE FOR PADRES DEL FUEGO! (Wolfspain grabbs the wheel, the sail to Padres and dock.) Wolfspain: Aright, listen up men. This here, as you all know, is a big island. We'll need to split up into two groups of two. Lockshell will go with Heel, and I'll go with Maria. Bishop: What about me? Wolfspain: You. Will guard the ship. Bishop: I can fight! Wolfspain: No you cant. (Bishop draws sword) Bishop: I will not be insulted by bloodthirsty barbarians that live for gold! (Bishop hacks at Wolfspain, Jack backs up and draws sword. They begin to fight. Lasts for a few minuets, going through the streets before Wolfspain puts away sword) Bishop: Stand down, Captain Wolfspain. So now, I will go with a team. Wolfspain: Aye... (The two teams look for Phoenix, Maria and Wolfspain find and chase him) Maria: I see him! Wolfspain: So do I! (Out of nowhere, Heart appears, and grabs Maria) Heart: Come on, missy! Maria: Jack! (Phoenix stops) Phoenix: What you gonna do, Wolfspain? If you try to catch me, the girl dies. If you save her, I get away. Make your choice. (Wolfspain runs toward Heart and knocks him out of the way. Wolfspain and Maria run back to the ship) Bishop: You failed, Wolfspain. Wolfspain: It's Captain Wolfspain. Bishop: You failed to bring in Phoenix. Wolfspain: I saved the life of a fellow crewmate! Bishop: Pirates die all the time, its just the way things work. You had the perfect chance to finish this mission. Wolfspain: So? I would rather have a longer mission with all of my crew than a short one with not all of my crew. Bishop: Round up an execution squad. Maria: Thats not fair! Bishop: Who said it was fair. Life is cruel. Now into a line. In front of Wolfspain. (Maria, Lockshell, and Heel reluctantly do so.) Bishop: Ready! Wolfspain: I hope you can live with yourself, Bishop. (The crew in the line all pull out muskets.) Bishop: Aim! (They all take aim) Wolfspain: Wait! We are pirates! Not some navy dogs! We need to make our own choices! Not to always follow orders! Especialy when the orders given to us are wrong! Bishop: Fire! (All crew members pull the trigger. Nothing hits Wolfspain. Crew members put away weapons) Bishop: What? What happened? Heel: There doing the right thing Bishop. This is not how a man goes down. Maria: I agree. Untie his hands. Bishop: No! We have to go throught with this! Maria: Good luck finding anyone to to it. End of Scene 1 Act 2/ Scene 2 Wolfspain: Ok. Now, Phoenix's ship has left the island. We will split into two more teams, and take two ships to find him. Heel: Aye Wolfspain: Me and Maria will search this half of the Caribbean, while Heel and Lockshell will take the other. Understand? (Crew nods. They all go to ships. They sail around, until Maria comes on deck) Maria: I just go word that Phoenix and his crew have invaded Heel and Lockshells ship and have taken it! Wolfspain: I think I see the ship coming! They might try to trick us. Maria: Thats what I figured. (Two ships begin to fight. Maria and Jack board ship. Jack sees crewmember struggling) Wolfspain: What?! (Jack looks around to see his crew fighting eachother.) Wolfspain: Wait! Everybody! Stop fiiring! There crew members! Were all crewmembers! (Crew stopps and sees that they are fighting each other.) Maria: This cant be happening. What have we done? Wolfspain: I dont understand. Why would these men attack us? Heel: Captain! I found Lockshell. He's still alive. (They walk up to a dying Lockshell) Wolfspain: Vince. Tell me. Who gave you the orders to attack us? Lockshell: It... It was.. Bishop. He... he told us that...Phoenix took your ship. We thought Phoenix was attacking us... But.. It was... you. (Lockshell sheds a tear, and dies. Wolfspain looks angry. Heel looks sad. Wolfspain turns to crew.) Wolfspain: We all know who did this. What we dont know, is why. What I'm proposing is highly treasonous. If any of you choose to step down, do it now. (They all stand still) Wolfspain: All right. My orders are, we arrest Bishop, for treason, against the Caribbean. (All nod. They sail to shore, where Bishop is waiting) Wolfspain: Marc Bishop, your being relived of duty. Bishop: Its treason, then. Wolfspain: Explain your actions. Bishop: My actions? Wolfspain: For ordering my men against one another. Bishop: Oh, that. Im surprised you figured it out. For a pirate. Wolfspain: Get him! (Bishop and crew draw weapons and fight) Wolfspain: Surrender. You outnumbered. Bishop: You'll have to catch me first. (Bishop runs, crew follows.) Heel: Where is he? Wolfspain: There he is! (Bishop and Jack enter hane to hand combat. They fight, before Wolfspain disarms Bishop) Wolfspain: Take him to the jail. End of Scene 2 Act 2/ Scene 3/ Setting: Padres Jail Wolfspain: Why. Why kill your own men? Bishop: Because I can. Wolfspain: Thats not good enough. Bishop: Piracy will end soon enough. What better way to start the end than ripping them apart from the inside? Wolfspain: You know more. Bishop: Phoenix is going to capture this island. And then, I will be free. (Wolfspain turns to crew, and talks so Bishop can not hear.) Maria: If Phoenix comes here, Bishop will tell them everything. Our Intel, our plans, everything! We cant risk that. Heel: As long as Bishop is alive, he is a threat to every one of us. Wolfspain: I agree. (Wolfspain turns back to Bishop and draws pistol.) Wolfspain: Turn Aroun. Step toward the wall. (Bishop does so) Bishop: Your in a position of power now. How does it feel? (Wolfspain aims) Bishop: You cant do it, can you. Your shaking. I can feel it. Wolfspain: I have to do this. Bishop: You wont. It doesnt matter. Phoenix is coming. Eventually you'll have to do the right thing... Heel: Captain, I think we found Phoenix. Wolfsain: Ok, Bishop. You've bought yourself some time. For now. End of Scene 3/ End of Act 2 Act 3/Scene 1 Setting: Padres del Fuego Please note: This is the writer's 1000th edit! Wolfspain: Positions! Heel: Capt! It isnt enough! Wolfspain: It will have to do. Its all we have. Heel: Theres dozens of them, and 3 of us! Wolfspain: We can do it. Heel: Yes sir. (Phoenix's crew comes, fighting starts) Phoenix: Fight to the bitter ends you half-hearted deckaids! Wolfspain: Maria! Theres Phoenix! Catch him! (Maria runs after Phoenix, only to be tackeled and draged away by Heart) Wolfspain: Maria! (Wolfspain is caught in hand to hand combat with one of Phoenix's Crew members. Wolfspain stabs crewmember and keeps running, but falls too far behind. Heel and him finish off rest of crew.) Heel: We got 'em! Wait, wheres Maria? Wolfspain: Gone. They took her. Heel: Wait, we are in a very concealed spot. It is impossible that they could have found us so quickly. How did they do it, do you think? Wolfspain: Im hating Bishop more and more... End of Scene 1 Act 3/Scene 2 Setting: Phoenix's Ship Phoenix: Well missy, looks like this is the second time we got you. Wolfspain is risking my capture to save you. Ha! I doubt he still cares. Maria: Go... to... HELL! Heart pulls out pistol. Phoenix: Where do you think Im from? Heart: Cough it up, missy. Where's Wolfspain and his crew? Maria: I dont know. Phoenix: Then think about it! Heart aims pistol at Maria's head. Maria: I dont like you. Phoenix: Thats why im so good at my job. Maria: Jack will come here. Phoenix: Im sure he will. But, do you want peace, or do you want war? Maria: I can assure you, there will be war. And you will die. Phoenix: And I can assure you, Wolfspain will die too. After he suffers. I wil torture his crew one by one, and make him watch! And I'll start with you. Heart: May I do the honors, sir? Phoenix: Nay. I will see how she likes fire! Maria: ''Screams'' End of Scene 2 Act 3/Scene 3 Setting: Port Royal Heel: Why we here? Wolfspain: We need more people to help us with our little predicament. Heel: ''Agrees'' (Wolfspain and Heel walk into Goveners Mansion) Govener: Well well well, Jack Wolfspain is back. Where is my man in chains. Wolfspain: Um, we dont have him yet. Govener: And why is that? Wolfspain. Um, lets see here. One of my men is dead. Your little helper, Bishop, is on the other side, Phoenix kidnapped o ne of my other crewmembers, and we have know idea where they are. Good enough for ye? Govener: Smiles. Looks like our little spy revealed himself to soon. Heel: Spy? (Guards draw bayonets and approach Wolfspain and Heel.) Wolfspain: There on his side. Heel: We should have expected this. Wolfspain: Think I havnt figured that out yet? (Pirates draw their swords, only to be overcome by guards.) Wolfspain: Traitor. Govener: Oh, im not a traitor if i was never on your side in the first place. Take them to the prison. End of Scene 3 Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Movie Category:POTCO